Umbreon
Umbreon (アンブリオン, Unburion) is a Dark-type Moonlight Pokémon that is the evolved form of Eevee when exposed to a Moon Stone. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon. Apperance :Voice actor: Kayzie Rogers (both English and Japanese) Umbreon has a sleek black body, a pair of crimson cat or fox-like eyes, long, pointed ears, four slender legs, and a bushy tail. It has yellow bands on its tail and ears, and its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. Its rings are said to glow at night, striking fear into anyone nearby. Its height is 3'03" and weight is 59.5 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities Umbreon can pray a poisonous sweat whenever it gets agitated. Its golden bands glow, allowing it to use moves such as Flash. As a Dark-type Pokémon, Umbreon can learn several moves with various disruptive effects, such as Taunt or Thief. Since Umbreon is a fully evolved Pokémon, it can learn Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior Umbreon stalks prey silently at night. As it awaits its victims' approach, the yellow rings on its body begin to glow. During the day, they blink on and off. They are often seen on roofs and in trees staring at the moon. Habitat Umbreon are normally found in dark areas such as thick forests, but are most commonly found under the care of people. Diet Umbreon lurks in darkness for prey. Major appearances Gary's Umbreon Gary has a Umbreon that he originally received as an Eevee from Professor Oak. An Umbreon appeared in Eevee & Friends with an Eevee and its other evolutions, including the newly introduced Sylveon. Other Umbreon also appeared in Trouble's Brewing and Espeon, Not Included under the ownership of one of the Kimono Sisters}}. [[Dawn's mother, Johanna, owns an Umbreon, which appeared in Strategy Begins at Home!. An Umbreon appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, along with an Eevee and its other evolutions, under the ownership of Virgil. In a flashback, it was shown how it evolved from an Eevee during the night with him. Minor appearances An Umbreon appeared in Gary's explanation in Johto Photo Finish. Multiple Umbreon appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Umbreon made a small cameo in the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an Eevee and the other six Eeveelutions. In The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!, Umbreon is mentioned in Ash's Pokédex after mistaking a blackened-up Tepig that broke out of the warehouse for it on a monitor. Pokédex entry Umbreon, Moonlight Pokémon. The evolved form of Eevee by using Moon Stone. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, by moonlight, and it gains a mysterious power. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Branch-crossed Evolution Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon